Ghost Rider
by Dyver
Summary: [Ghost Rider / Teen Wolf] Stiles en a assez d'être faible, il assiste impuissant à la mort de ses amis, il veut changer, il est prêt à tout même à signer un pacte avec le diable en personne.. [STEREK]
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Rider**

_Teen wolf / Ghost Rider_

Stiles en a assez d'être faible, il assiste impuissant à la mort de ses amis, il veut changer, il est prêt à tout même à signer un pacte avec le diable en personne... [STEREK]

_ _SD S _ SD _ _

Bonjour ou bonsoir, en l'occurrence pour moi c'est un bonjour ! Je viens vers vous avec ma première fiction Sterek, (autre que One shot obviously) j'ai eu cette idée suite à un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit sauf qu'en fait ce n'était pas Stiles qui pactisait avec le diable ,mais un OC totalement inventé, j'ai eu l'idée d'en faire une fiction Sterek parce que tout le monde c'est que rien surpasse Sterek. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas de bêta tout simplement parce que quand je finis un chapitre je veux être sûre de pouvoir le poster rapidement, et puis j'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche alors j'espère que vous serez indulgent même si je vais faire attention à ne pas faire trop de fautes !

Bonne lecture et on ce retrouve en bas !

_ _SD S _ SD _ _

Stiles n'en pouvais plus, sa respiration était restée bloquée depuis au moins une minute, les larmes aux bords des yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se senti mourir, mourir à leurs places, mourir à la place de Boyd, Erica ou encore Allison, il était dans sa chambre les yeux rivés sur sa moquette, il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait plus envie de lutter en tant qu'humain, il voulait devenir plus fort, il voulait prouver à Scott, Derek, Isaak et les autres qu'il pouvait lui aussi se battre, qu'il était fort.

Soudain une idée germa dans son esprit, en tant qu'humain il ne pouvait rien faire, il fallait qu'il devienne une créature surnaturelle, comme Scott, mais pas un loup-garou, ça serait impossible, son meilleur ami ne voudrait jamais le mordre, alors d'un bond il se leva, sa crise passée comme elle était venue, il prit son ordinateur et fit des recherches jusqu'au petit matin, en était ressortit le vampirisme, puis il s'est dit que si le mythe était vrai les vampires et les loups-garous ne pouvaient pas s'encadrer, alors il poursuivit, une Dryade ? Non beaucoup trop féminin. Un Centaure ? Aux dernières nouvelles il n'y avait pas moyen de le devenir. Un mort vivant ? Bien sûr rien de plus sexy..

Il abandonna ses recherches quand lui vint une idée, il avait toujours le bestiaire de la famille Argent, peut-être trouverait-il son bonheur dedans ? Mais alors qu'il allait chercher la clé USB subtilisée au fond de son tiroir il entendit son père rentrer, il décida d'aller lui dire bonjour et de remettre ses recherches à plus tard, de toute façon ce n'était pas en cinq minutes qu'il allait tomber sur la solution miracle.

Stiles c'était enfin couché, il était 9 heure du matin, il n'en pouvait plus, seulement alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux pour enfin prendre un repos bien mériter, son écran d'ordinateur s'alluma sur une page avant un fond sonore d'un feu qui crépitait, il râla et se leva pour fermer cette fenêtre qu'il pensait être du Pop-up, il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau et regarda rapidement la pub qui venait de s'afficher

**« Pourquoi cherchez vous des créatures surnaturelles ? »**

Stiles eu l'impression que ses yeux lui sortirent des orbites, puis il se ressaisit c'était sûrement un logiciel espion qui regardait son historique pour lui proposer des articles en rapport avec le surnaturel, mais une petite partie de lui était trop curieuse pour juste éteindre son ordinateur et aller se coucher, alors dans la petite case juste en dessous du message il répondit

_« Pour protéger mes amis loup-garous »_

De toute façon si il y avait quelqu'un derrière ce message il prendrait cette réponse pour une blague et abandonnerait ,seulement à peine une seconde après il reçu une réponse

**« C'est une raison bien noble, jusqu'où êtes vous prêt à aller ? »**

Stiles n'en revenait pas, il y avait bien quelqu'un de l'autre coter et il semblait le croire, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider ?

_« Je suis prêt à devenir moi aussi une créature surnaturelle »_

**« N'importe laquelle ? »**

_« Du moment qu'elle est puissante et que ce n'est pas un ennemi juré des loup garous je prends. »_

**« J'en connais une... »**

Stiles retenait sa respiration, il sentait que ce moment serait un moment décisif dans sa minable vie d'humain.

_« Laquelle ? »_

Il regardait l'écran totalement absorbé. Mais aucune réponse ne venait, il attendit une minutes, puis deux. Il commençait à perdre espoir quand il entendit un bruit dans sa chambre, effrayé il se retourna pour voir une silhouette sortir de l'ombre, c'était un homme assez âgé, les cheveux blanc, les traits tirés, il portait un long manteau noir sur un costume tout aussi sombre, seul touche de couleurs des gants en cuirs rouge qui tenait une cane surplombée d'une tête de mort en métal, il avait un sourire rieur au visage, il regardait Stiles de haut en bas avant de lui tendre sa main.

«** Ravi de te rencontrer Genim. **»

Stiles se recula le plus possible contre le mur, qui était cette personne ? Que lui voulait il ? Comment connaissait il son prénom ?

« _**Qui êtes vous ? Co.. Comment vous connaissez mon nom **_?

\- **Voyons Stiles, je connais tout le monde sur cette terre. Mais je ne me suis pas présenté, tu peux m'appeler le Diable, ou juste Lucifer pour les intimes. Je suis ici pour te proposer un marcher.**

\- _**Tout le monde sait que faire un pacte avec le diable c'est stupide ! »**_

Lucifer éclata d'un rire franc avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Stiles et d'enlever ses gants et de reprendre.

« **Tu as bien raison mon jeune ami. Mais voilà je suis là pour t'aider. Au cas ou tu ne l'aurait pas compris c'est avec moi que tu conversais il y a quelques minutes, tu m'as intrigué avec tes recherches, alors tu m'intéresse. Si je te disais que je connais une créature unique que tu pourrais être, une créature si puissante que tu pourrais découper dix loups-garous juste en soupirant.**

\- _**Je n'ai rien vu de tel sur internet vous me menez en bateau !**_

\- **Voyons Stiles, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre. **Dit il en un sourire. **Je t'offre la puissance d'une créature démoniaque antique.**

\- _**Contre quoi ? **_Demanda Stile acerbe.

-** Là est la vraie question n'est-ce pas ? Voilà le marché, tu deviens cette créature tu peux protéger tes amis, ton père, et même la personne pour laquelle ton cœur bats si fort et en échange tu seras sous mes ordres. Mais n'ai crainte, je ne serais presque jamais sur ton dos, tu seras mon chevalier de feu, je t'enverrais seulement en cas de dernier recours, en attendant tu pourras vivre une vie d'adolescent banal, sortir avec tes amis, toute ces choses que les jeunes font. Mais quand je t'appellerais tu seras obligé de venir. **

\- _**J'ai l'impression d'en perdre au change.**_

\- **Perdre quoi ? Tu dis toi même que ta vie est minable, que tu es trop faible pour protéger les gens que tu aimes, aujourd'hui je t'offre le pouvoir, la puissance, je t'offre une chance d'être enfin remarqué par celui que tu aimes. Parce que oui, je le sais ça aussi. Ça te bouffe de l'intérieur n'est-ce pas ? Il ne te regarde pas, il ne fais même pas attention à toi, tu pourrais disparaître du jour au lendemain qu'il s'en foutrait royalement, il a une copine. Et c'est elle qu'il aime pas toi. Alors Stiles, ne pense tu pas qu'en étant plus puissant, puis charismatique tu pourrais enfin attirer son regard, tu pourrais enfin être intéressant à ses yeux. **

\- _**Comment vou-**_

\- **La question n'est pas comment, mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi hésiter ? Stiles je t'offre le chance d'être enfin le héro et de ne plus être l'acolyte, pourquoi hésites tu ? »**

Un lourd silence retentit dans la chambre. Stiles avait cédé Lucifer le sentait, il sortit alors un rouleau de papier vieillit de la poche de son manteau et le montra à Stiles, celui comprit ce qu'il fallait faire, alors il ouvrit le parchemin ancien et commença à le lire, quand une léger douleur au bout du doigt l'interrompit dans sa lecture puis une goutte de sang tomba en bas du contrat.

**Le pacte était celé. **

**_ _SD S _ SD _ _ **

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui sert aussi de prologue en fait , donc je sais qu'il n'est pas très long mais honnêtement c'est pas mon truc d'écrire des tonnes et des tonnes je suis du genre à aller directement au but. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite qui devrait paraître une fois que je l'aurais écrite (a) . J'essayerais d'être rapide de toute façon j'ai deux amies à moi qui seront prêtes à me mettre des coups de pieds au derch si je suis trop longue donc bon .**

**See you xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyoo. **

Tout d'abord je voulais vous remerciez pour toute vos reviews, et je répondrais à chacune ici, parce que j'ai une flemme monstre de répondre par mp vous m'excuserez (svp soyez sympas wess)

Vous avez raison de me mettre des coup de pied au cul pour que je me dépêche c'est ce qui me motive le plus :')

Mais sachez que si j'ai mis autant de temps c'est parce que je voulais prendre de l'avance sur les chapitre pour pouvoir vous donnez des dates précises de parution. (Je vous les donnerais à la fin là j'y penses encore lol)

**JE ME SUIS PAS CORIGEE ET MEME PAS RELUE VOUS ETES PREVENUES.**

**,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,**

Bref voici les réponses aux reviews (_tellement nombreuse je vous remercierais jamais assez_)

**CharlieWinston : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que le premier « vrai » chapitre te plaira !

**Nnahoj :** merci beaucoup, j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une trame d'histoire qui colle avec les deux univers et j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Anonyme92 :** Haha j'avoue que moi aussi j'adore les pouvoirs de Ghost Rider du coup sur Stiles ça doit être juste awesome. J'espère que je comblerait tes attentes !

**La meuf bg :** Oé jsui bg je sé. Oé tahu mêm moi g ecri et pleuré en mm tmp ptn emotional right now maggle. C toa le talen.

**Werewolf Alpha hale : **J'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

**Arm des McD (**_Je peux pas m'empêcher de lire ton pseudo « Armée des Macdo » jisais pas pq :')_ **) : ** Non je te rassure tout de suite j'ai pas prévu de truc trop sombre, enfin un peu quand même mais déjà ça ne sera pas une death fic bc sinon même moi je m'insulterais :') . Merci beaucoup de ta review elle m'a fait énormément plaisir !

**Harlequins is a Rainbow Dash : **Hé oui pas grand chose dans le prologue mais au moins on commence directe dans le Stiles badass et tout brûlé lol. Je suis très très très heureuse que tu kiffe ça mais fait tout chaud dans mon piti cœur.

**Titi :** Hé ouuuiiii Stiles sera un squelette en feu, parce que je trouve ça trop classe, j'ai même prévu la veste en cuir étoo mais j'en dis pas plus je vous laisse des choses a découvrir quand même :x Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Guest :** Héhé merci beacoup je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Elrick363 :** TA REVIEW MA FAIT TROP RIRE/PLAISIR/PLEURER TU M'AS RENDU EMOTIVE. Déjà que de compliments je me sens comme Dolorès Ombrage devant un chaton ! Oui c'est encore un cross-over pas utilisé mais j'adooooore mélanger des univers d'ailleurs il est fort probable que suite à cette fiction j'en fasses une autre dans un autre cross-over enfin j'en dis pas plus héhé mystère mystèreee. Hihi tu verra pour la Jeep il ce peut que tu sois surprise [insérer ici un clin d'oeil entendu]. Merci encore pour ta review je t'envoie des cœur et des papillons.

**Wm2 :** Merci beaucoup, oui j'avoue ça va le changer Stiles d'être encore plus badass que Derek héhé j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Yumi-elfeuw : **Merci beaucoup (: J'espère que tu trouvera aussi la suite intéressante !

**LA FEMME DE MICHAEL TREVINO : **Mrc bb tu me touch lol. J'espère elle te plaira hein !

**Ayasa : **Owwww merci beaucoup, j'espère de tout cœur que cette fiction te plaira !

**Sanga **: Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que je suis avant tout fan de Teen Wolf mais j'ai toujours trouver dans les films Ghost Rider que cette créature pouvait être réutilisée, j'espère que ce que je vais en faire te plaira !

**Bilan des reviews ? J'vous aimes ptn.**

**,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,**

C'est avec un mal de crâne assourdissant que Stiles ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, les événements de la veille lui paraissait n'être qu'un relent de rêve étrange qu'il aurait fait suite à une overdose de recherche sur le surnaturel. Il se leva péniblement et s'assit sur le bord de son lit la tête dans ses mains, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Il décida d'aller prendre un cachet et une bonne douche pour le détendre un peu. Il entra dans sa salle de bain avec à la main une boule d'affaire qu'il comptait bien mettre aujourd'hui pour aller au lycée. Il se regarda rapidement dans le miroir, bizarrement il se sentait particulièrement mal et malade mais en même temps il ne s'était jamais vu aussi beau, il n'avait ni bouton, ni cernes, ni imperfection , sa mâchoire était parfaitement dessinée, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qu'il ne connaissait pas et ses cheveux semblait se mettre parfaitement ,naturellement, pas besoin de ce battre avec ce matin. Une fois sous la douche il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps avant de se sentir incroyablement bien, comme si l'eau le lavait de tout les maux.

Ces propre comme un sous neuf et avec un magnifique sourire que Stiles descendit en courant dans les escaliers retrouver son père qui ,lui, avait vraiment la tête du matin difficile.

« - _**Salut papa, bien dormis ? Oh non attends pas besoin de répondre vus t'as tête je dirais que non !**_ Dit Stiles en croquant dans une pomme .

\- **File à l'école avant que je t'y envoie un coup de pied au cul sale gosse. Désagréable dés le matin non mais. **Dit le shérif en plongeant sa tête dans son bol de café et en ruminant contre son fils.

\- _**Oh ouais mer..credi je vais être en retard salut Pa' fais attention à toi ! **_Dit Stiles en courant dehors tout en récupérant son sac ,qui traînait dans l'entrée ,avec une habilitée qu'il ne ce connaissait pas. »

Stiles sauta dans sa jeep et jeta son sac sur la place passager, il roula à toute vitesse vers son lycée. Il réussit à trouver une place assez près de l'entrée, une première pour le jeune qui avait l'habitude de devoir courir le cent mètres depuis le parking pour ne pas être en retard. En ce garant il aperçut la moto de son meilleur ami, et celui ci juste à coter qui retirait son casque, il vit à quelques pas derrière lui une camaro noir s'arrêter et Isaac en descendre, Derek était au volant, une paire de lunette noire sur les yeux il appela Scott pour lui dire quelque mots, c'est à ce moment que Stiles descendit de sa jeep et fit une entrée quelque peu remarquée.

Stiles était clairement à tomber. Il avait mit un tee-shirt noir assez moulant, un jean bleu marine et une paire de vans en cuir grise, pas besoin de veste à cette époque de l'année et honnêtement personne ne s'en plaingnait en voyant Stiles, sa nouvelle beauté semblait faire des ravages, sa démarche était assurée, il avait un sourire mutin coller au visage, il rivalisait franchement avec la sexytude de Derek à cet instant précis. Et c'est pas celui-ci qui dirait le contraire. Comme la plupart des gens présent il ne le lâchât pas du regard, ce demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour se transformer autant en une nuit. Scott était bouche bée, son presque frère était le même mais en même temps tellement différent. Isaac lui bavait carrément en fait. Bon d'accord c'est peut-être exagéré mais en tout cas ce qu'il était sûr c'était que le nouveau Stiles ne le laissait pas indifférent lui non plus.

« - _**Hey les gars ! C'est quoi cette tête vous avez des photos de Lydia en sous vêtements ou quoi ? Si c'est le cas je veux en être ! Mais on est d'accord que officiellement c'est immoral et qu'on y est pour rien si nos yeux sont tombés dessus ! **_Dit Stiles amusé par le comportement de ses amis.

\- **Il t'es arrivé quoi ?** Rétorqua Derek n'y allant pas par quatre chemins.

\- _**De ?**_ Demanda Stiles, il n'eut pas de réponse de Derek mais juste un regard qui le parcourait de haut en bas. _**Ha ça ? Bah écoute tu viens de te découvrir une attirance pour moi Sourwolf, t'inquiète pas je dirais rien à Breadain. **_

\- **Breaden.** Dit Derek exaspéré

\- _**Quoi Breaden ? **_

-** Elle s'appelle Breaden sombre crétin. Bon Isaac je viens te chercher a 16h si t'es pas là tu rentre à pied compris ?** Et il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de partir à toute vitesse, loin de ce lycée, loin de ces jeunes et surtout loin de Stiles. »

la journée de cours passa franchement rapidement, Stiles fut agréablement étonné de surprendre beaucoup de regard en coin dans sa direction, pour une fois il semblerait que c'est lui la cible des murmure admiratifs dans les couloirs, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas mais alors pas du tout. Scott n'eut pas un comportement trop bizarre, disons seulement que les cinq première minutes était assez étrange, mais il retrouva vite ses habitudes avec le jeune hyperactif, Isaac par contre, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de Stiles, quelque chose avait changer en lui, et ça le rendait vraiment irrésistible, Isaac dût se mettre plusieurs claques mentale pour ne pas tomber dans l'idolâtrie vis à vis de Stiles.

Mais c'est tout de même épuisé que Stiles rentra chez lui, en quittant le lycée il put avoir le plaisir de sentir le regard de Derek Hale sur son dos, Stiles n'en revenait pas, juste parce qu'il c'était levé du bon pied il réussissait enfin à attirer le regard de Derek, l'homme dont il est secrètement amoureux depuis leur première rencontre dans les bois. Il avait réussis à perpétuer l'idée dans la tête des gens qui le connaissait qu'il était irrémédiablement fou amoureux de Lydia Martin, mais il n'en était plus rien depuis quelques années maintenant, dans sa tête il n'y avait plus que Derek, ses yeux vert émeraude presque gris -quand il est triste-, son sourire si rare et si précieux, son corps si magnifiquement sculpté. Derek est la folie de Stiles.

Celui-ci s'allongea sur son lit repensant à son amour impossible. Quand soudain les événements de la veille lui revinrent. Tout lui semblait maintenant si réel. Le diable. Le pacte. La créature qu'il était devenu. Mais non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était forcement un rêve. La douleur lui revint subitement. Une douleur si sourde. Une douleur tellement étrange. Mais il savait quoi faire pour qu'elle s'apaise, il prit alors sa veste et sortit en trombe de chez lui, il courut de longue minutes et s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la ville, la nuit était tombée et les rues étaient toute sombres et inquiétantes. La douleur le guida à travers toute les impasses de la ville pas vraiment fréquentables, il traversa des quartiers pas vraiment fréquentables et il croisa des gens pas vraiment fréquentables. Mais devant cette maison du 42 Becker Drive la douleur redoubla. Le regard de Stiles était trouble et instable, il avait le tournis et tout autours de lui semblait ce mettre à danser la polka. Puis il entendit des bruits, non pas des bruits.. Des cris ! Il essaya de s'approcher prudemment mais il ne contrôlait rien. Il vit un homme en train d'en tabasser un autre, le malheureux était au sol, de sa bouche ruisselait un fin filet de sang, il suppliait son agresseur d'arrêter mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et le frappa plus fort encore en lui criant de ne plus jamais s'approche de sa copine. Stiles était horrifier par cette scène, ce malade allait tué ce jeune qui gisait par terre si il n'intervenait pas.

Et c'est alors que, comme si ses jambes avait leurs consciences propre, il s'avança. Sa tête le brûlait c'était trop affreux. La douleur ce diffusait dans tout son corps, il avait l'impression d'être Jeanne D'arc au milieu du bûcher. Soudain il sentit sa peau partir en lambeaux, des flammes sortaient des trous qui ce dessinait dans sa chaire, il cria tellement c'était insupportable. L'homme violent s'arrêta de frapper sa victime au sol et tourna son regard vers Stiles. Un regard paniqué et craintif, il ce recula jusqu'à avoir le dos coller contre le mur, Ce qui restait de Stiles avait prit sa tête dans ses mains, qui commençaient elles aussi à brûlées, bientôt toute chaire disparut de son corps, il n'était plus qu'un squelette en feu. Son crane été baissé pendant de longue seconde, quand il releva enfin la tête vers l'agresseur toute trace d'humanité l'avait quitté. Il empoigna le pauvre homme par le col et et plaqua contre le mur, les pieds battant dans le vent.

« - **Au secours ! S'il vous plaît lâchez moi !** Cria la proie que la créature tenait contre ce mur de brique. »

Il fît non de la tête avant de rapprocher son crâne enflammé du visage de l'homme et de lui dire.

« - _**Regarde moi dans les yeux.**_ »

L'homme s'exécuta, il n'aurait jamais dût. Dans les orbites vide de ce crâne il vit toute les atrocités qu'il à commit toute sa vie, quelques vols, des bagarres et même le meurtre de ce vieux Bill qui l'avait provoquer lors d'une course de voiture frauduleuses.

« - _**Ton âme est souillée du sang des innocents, éprouve leurs douleurs ! **_»

Les cris de l'agresseur était si terribles et si emplit de souffrance, la voix de Stiles ou plutôt de cette créature tournait en boucle dans sa tête, cette voix si dénuée de vie, semblant sortir d'outre-tombe ,-n'ayant plus rien à voir avec la voix de l'adolescent fragile et amusant que ses amis pourraient décrire.

C'est un corps sans vie qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Le squelette ne lui adressa pas même un regard avant d'enjamber la moto du mort et de partir à toute vitesse se plongeant de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt.

**,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,**

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, court, mais je vous avez prévenus si j'écris plus long je me démotive, alors il faudra ce contenter de ça les amis !

Petites précisions

\- **NON NON NON** La moto n'est que temporaire, d'ailleurs elle ne sera même pas transformé par le Ghost Rider. C'est juste un moyen de locomotion . (J'avais penser à un vélo mais lol le ghost rider sur un vélo pas du tout crédible désoow)

\- Si vous vous savoir à quoi ressemble la transformation de Stiles regarder cette video watch?v=2f-s_Cq2nA8 . ( video youtube.)

**LA SUITE DIMANCHE ! **

**See you xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyooo ~**

_(la vie d'un pirate à bord d'une frégate c'est la plus belle des vies ~Heyooo)_

Bonjour à touus, avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard ( _de 1 jour certes mais c'est un retard quand même_) panne d'internet, je pouvais venir seulement via mon téléphone et vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas pratique pour poster ce nouveau chapitre :x

**COMME D'HABITUDE JE VOUS PREVIENS QUE DES FAUTES CE SONT SÛREMENT GLISSEES DANS CE TEXTE SI CA VOUS FAIT PERDRE VOS DENTS PAS LA PEINE DE M'ENVOYER VOS FRAIS DE DENTISTE JE VOUS AI PREVENUS !**

**,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,**

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Harlequins **– MDRNKCVBDHFVB . Oui j'avoue Stiles badass ça fais louche mais va falloir si faire bc moi j'aime bien quand Stiles s'affirme un peu :x . Isaak je l'aime voilà, il est swagg, et il est crédible en groupie bc il à une tête d'enfant facilement impressionnable et genre c'est trop mignon ok ! Tqt Derek il va avoir chaud trèèèèèèèèès chaud... (_lol non il ira pas dans une maison en flamme but dans un Stiles en flamme... Ok c'est dégueulasse je ferme ma gueule_) Merci pour ta review du bonheur !

**CELLE QUI AIME CALUM –** Mdr merci mais non merci bxtch je veux pas ressembler a zola ok. Après y a la willaume qui va me courir après dans les couloirs pour me demander des autographes alors non c'est non wsh. Mais jtm sal mosh.

**Wm2 **– Merci beaucouuup, je suis contente que tu apprécie ! Bonne lecture (;

**Kyubea** – Oui oui je comprends mais tu n'as pas dû lire la note à la fin, la moto n'étais que temporaire, Stiles est partit à pied de chez lui et je le voyais mal siffler sa jeep comme Nicolas Cage siffle sa moto (_lol_) alors en attendant il a volé la moto de l'agresseur. Hihi merci beaucoup je suis contente que l'idée te plaise je suis touchéeee. Je t'envoies des bisous et des jeeps !

**Nnahoj** – Hihi tu vas pas être déçue de la réaction de Lydia t'en fais pas pour ça héhéhéé... Tu sais que le pire c'est que j'y ai pensé à un loup ! Genre on à eu une communion de pensées c'est bg ! Mais pour le moment je pense pas pouvoir faire ça déjà parce que il y a pas de loup autre que Derek à Beacon Hill et je vois mal Stiles monter sur Derek... Enfin si mais... Pas tout de suite voyons ! En tout cas merci de ta review !

**Anonyme92 **– Hé oui héhé notre Stiles devient une Lydia ! Merci pour ta review !

**Yumi-elfeuw** – C'est badass un squelette attends ! Hihi oui j'avoue que j'étais obliger de faire un Stiles qui fait baver tout le monde parce que voilà j'adore ce genre de truc ou Stiles ce retrouve être le populaire en puissance :x .

**Elrick363** – UN DE CES QUATRE TES REVIEWS ME TUERONS. De rire bien évidemment :x . Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et d'ailleurs j'ai hésiteyy à faire une transformation plus violente, parce que de base j'ai aucun soucis à écrire des trucs bien hardcore dégueulasse (_j'avais écrit une fiction One Piece il y a longtemps où la fille ce faisait torturer mais genre je doit être dérangée pour écrire ça :')_ ) Je vais essayer de plus détailler les scènes violente et tu me dira ce que tu en penses ? Merci encore pour ta review ! (_pour le vélo j'imaginais pareil genre avec les petits ponpon sur le guidon omg_) Love sur toi.

**Voidonce** – Pfiouuu déjà, t'étais inspirée :') . Je m'excuse d'avance parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir te répondre un truc aussi long (_ en fait si lol désolé pour le pavé_)! Alooors, je suis désolée pour les fautes tout ça mais je préviens au début des chapitres qu'il y en aura (_d'ailleurs je t'ai fais une petite dédicace à celui là hihi_), je sais pas si tu peux me comprendre mais je vois les fanfictions comme un loisir, dans le sens où je le fais autant pour mon plaisir que pour celui de ceux qui me suivront. Mon plaisir c'est écrire, écrire comme je le sens, comme l'inspiration me viens, je n'ai aucune envie de faire un écrit d'invention hyper surveiller. Si jamais mes fautes te gène tant que ça je ne me vexerais pas que tu arrête de lire, au contraire même je te le conseille, parce que je suis trop égoïste et que je préfère garder mon plaisir d'écrire comme ça vient plutôt que de faire attention à ce que chaque phrase soit scrupuleusement correcte (_ui je mérite le fouet :'( _). Après ce qui me rassure c'est que tu es (_pour le moment bien sûr_) la seule que ça choque autant, alors je touche du bois (_/tapote mon bureau/_) et j'espère que tu le restera. Après je serais bien tentée de prendre une bêta mais je sais pas comment ça marche toussa alors en attendant je préfère faire comme j'en ai l'habitude ! J'espère que tu me comprendra, moi en tout cas j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire ! (: . Ensuite, Oww je veux pas te rendre triste mais non il gardera pas la moto :c, j'ai pas envie de faire le même ghost rider faut pas oublier que Stiles reste Stiles héhé ! On est pas dans Walking Dead c'est sûr un cheval ça ferait bizarre :') Haha mon dieu une fusée j'ose même pas imaginer l'atterrissage ! Mais ne t'en fais pas je sais déjà ce que Stiles choisira comme locomotion et je pense que c'est susceptible de te plaire ! (_/tapote mon bureau²/_) A vrai dire pour l'arme je pense reprendre la chaîne en effet sauf si une illumination me vient avec genre une arme super badass étoo mais pour le moment je garde la chaîne ! Merci pour ta review et pour ton avis, j'espère quand même que la suite te plaira si tu as si mal aux dents mord dans un torchon comme ça tu abîmera pas tes jolies petites quenottes héhé ! (: (_Oh tiens un fouet c'est pas bête comme arme merci!_)

**brookdaviis** – Haha et oui Stiles Sexy plaît à tout le monde ! T'en fais pas pour la moto il va trouver mieux promis ! Merci pour ta review !

**CharlieWinston **– Merci beaucoup, désolé qu'on soit Lundi :x

**Guest** – Qui y aurait pensé ? Mon subconscient qui m'envoie des rêves étranges bien entendu ! :') Haha contente que mon idée du vélo t'es fait rire ! T'en fais pas je suis sûre que sa « monture » va te plaire !Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**IantoIsAlive **– merciiii j'avoue que j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à faire un Stiles drôle mais je suis contente qu'il t'es plût je suis même soulagée ! Désolé pour ce petit retard j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Bilan des reviews Je vous aime ptn _+1_**

**,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,**

« - **Hé Stiles ! Hé ! Mais réveil toi ! Stiiiiles ! On va être en retard ! M'oblige pas à te lancer un verre d'eau !** Dit une voix qui semblait lointaine »

Un simple grognement lui répondit, Stiles ouvra les yeux et découvrit la chambre de son meilleur ami, il regarda rapidement autours de lui avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Scott le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait un air inquiet incrusté sur son visage. Stiles soupira puis ce leva, il avait besoin d'être seul, il déclara donc avoir besoin d'une douche et il demanda à Scott de partir sans lui.

Une fois seul dans la salle de bain Stiles se tenait la tête entre ses mains, il se souvenait de tout, il avait tué cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, certes cette homme n'était pas un gentil mais il méritait d'être jugé pour ses crimes pas d'être assassiné dans une ruelle lugubre par une créature sortie tout droit de l'enfer. Stiles ce maudit pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, après tout c'était lui qui avait demandé ces pouvoirs, tout ça il le payait maintenant, cette culpabilité qui le rongeait elle n'était pas là par hasard tous c'est scellé quand il conclut ce pacte. Un pacte avec le diable il faut être fou pour ce faire encore avoir par cette ruse connue par le monde entier.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que Stiles arriva au lycée, il dût aller chercher sa Jeep qui était restée sagement devant sa maison bien que Stiles est découché, dans ces derniers instant de raison il avait compris qu'il était plus proche de la maison de Scott que de la sienne c'est donc là bas qu'il passa le reste de sa nuit. Son arrivée au lycée était plus calme que celle de la veille, déjà les cours avait commencés donc il ne croisa personne, il passa au bureau annoncer son retard puis partit dans les couloir attendre devant sa salle. Il en profita pour jouer à un jeu sur son téléphone, c'était un élevage de loup et il avait bien évidemment appelé le siens Derek. Derek venait d'être nourrit et il glapissait joyeusement quand les doigts de son maître frottaient l'écran juste où ce trouvait son cou, Stiles sourit en imaginant que c'était le vrai Derek qui subissait ses caresses mais il eut un rapide retour à la réalité quand la sonnerie stridente retentit dans tout le Lycée.

Les couloirs ce remplissent peu à peu et il est rapidement redevenu le centre de toute les attentions, il commençait à ce douter que c'est l'effet créature monstrueuse qui les attirais même si ils ne le savaient pas. Mais soudain il entendit un conversation qui semblait particulièrement intéressante, il ce rapprocha de deux garçons à moitié cachés derrière leur casiers.

« - **Si si je te jure il paraît qu'il à été retrouver mort dans la ruelle près de Becker Drive.**

**\- T'es pas sérieux ? Mais il c'est fait tirer dessus ?**

**\- Non c'est pire... Il paraît qu'il à brûler de l'intérieur !**

**\- Oh la vache c'est flippant ton truc **! »

C'est avec effroi que Stiles ce recula vivement des deux adolescents et qu'il cogna dans une jeune fille, il se retourna vivement pour s'excuser, c'est là qu'il vit Lydia Martin, il avait bousculé Lydia Martin, mon dieu il allait en entendre parler jusqu'à sa mort. Mais celle-ci le regarda avec de grand yeux, puis elle bafouilla des excuses et s'écarta de lui. Stiles la regarda partir sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passait dans la tête de l'adolescente pour qu'elle ait ce comportement avec lui ? Il fallait qu'il lui en parle.. Peut-être avait-elle vu quelque chose dans une de ces visions de banshee ? Si c'était le cas il fallait qu'il s'explique avec elle au plus vite.

La journée de cours passa à une vitesse impressionnante, Stiles n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que les profs lui racontait, son esprit était bien trop occupé par des choses beaucoup plus sombres. Quand il rentra enfin chez lui c'est épuisé qu'il s'affala dans son lit. Il ne remarqua pas alors ces deux grand yeux jaunes qui l'épiait par la fenêtre. Il n'entendit pas non plus ce ricanement froid qui sortit de cette bouche pleine de dents aiguisée comme des dagues chinoise. Et pour finir il ne sentit pas cette odeur de souffre qui ce dégagea du nuage de fumée dans lequel cette ombre venait de disparaître.

Du coté de Derek le réveil avait été plus doux, il a ouvert ses yeux qui tombèrent immédiatement sur le visage endormit de sa petite-amie, il laissai ses yeux parcourir son visage puis son corps, ils s'attardèrent sur la cicatrice de la chasseuse, cette cicatrice dans le cou, il lui a dit plusieurs fois qu'il trouvait qu'elle lui donnait un certain charme, un coter aventurière mais mon dieu comme cette cicatrice le dégoûtait, mais ça il ne lui dirait jamais, non, merci pour lui, mais il tient à la vie. Il détourna alors son regard vers le plafond, puis quand il compta 164 fissures dans le béton du loft il ce leva enfin. Breaden dormait toujours, un peu plus et elle ronflait. Derek s'amusa tout seul en imaginant la sexy chasseuse en train de ronfler comme un chasseur gros et gras, amateur de vin et de bidoche.

Il chassa cette vision de son esprit puis partit dans la cuisine ce faire un thé, oui monsieur Hale boit du thé, pas de café, juste du thé. C'est donc devant son bol (de thé!) qu'il repensa à Stiles, Stiles et son arrivée remarquée, Stiles et ses jacassements inutiles, Stiles et sa façon de le provoquer, Stiles et l'envie qu'il a de le frapper dés qu'il le voit, Stiles et sa fragilité qui handicape la meute plus qu'autre chose, Stiles et son stupide pull rouge, Stiles et ses stupides cheveux qui ont l'air si doux, Stiles et ses stupides yeux ambres si beaux, Stiles et son stupide magnifique cu- Attendez quoi ?! Derek ce mit un énorme gifle mentale pour retrouver ses esprits, il pensait vraiment au cul de Stiles ? Vraiment ? Il avait besoin d'une douche et là c'était urgent. Il laissa donc tout sur la table et partit d'un pas pressé vers la salle de bain.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser à Stiles de cette façon ? Il avouait tout de même que le voir aussi beau la veille ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent mais quand même, de là à avoir ce genre de pensés. Derek se glissa alors sous la douche et passa une main sur sa nuque. C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps maintenant il avait du mal à ne pas plaquer cet adolescent bavard contre les murs, il avait du mal aussi à ne pas le provoquer en lui lançant des petites piques, mais surtout il avait du mal à ne pas chercher tout le temps à le protéger. La dernière preuve en date, une oméga était dans les bois, la meute et Stiles l'ont chercher une bonne partie de la nuit et il s'avère que c'est Stiles qui l'a trouvé, enfin il pensait, car tout ce que la meute voyait c'était une grotte tellement étroite que seul Stiles ou une fille pouvait entrer, la dose de muscle qui allait avec l'évolution Loup-garou empêchait tout mouvement là dedans. Stiles s'était alors proposé pour aller voir si en effet il s'agissait bien de la cachette de la louve, mais Derek avait eu peur et c'est sans se contrôler qu'il lui a prit le bras et qu'il a envoyer Breaden à sa place. Breaden. Sa petite amie. Il avait préféré envoyer sa petite amie avec une louve garou ,peut-être hostile, plutôt que de laisser Stiles y aller. La version officielle des faits est que Breaden ce bat mieux que Stiles et que si il y avait eu un combat elle aurait plus de chance de s'en sortir que l'adolescent mais la vérité était toute autre, Derek le savait, et Breaden commençait sérieusement à s'en douter.

Ce genre de sentiment vouerait Derek à sa perte.. « **Si seulement Breaden pouvait être Stiles.** ».

Très, très loin d'ici une créature aux yeux jaunes s'approcha d'une ombre humaine et s'inclina devant elle.

« **\- Maître, le Rider s'est réveillé. **»

Aucun réponse ne vint de la part du « maître » mais un sourire, un sourire dans l'ombre qui ne présageait rien de bon.

**,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,**

**BIM BAM POUF**

Haha désolé on ne voit toujours pas sa monture mais au moins l'histoire avance ! Non ? Ha shit. Alors au moins on à un petit moment Sterek enfin Derek qui pense à Stiles ? J'espère ça vous à plût d'ailleurs ! Sinon baaah. Je vous aime quand même aller !

J'ai une amie qui squatte chez moi quelques jours alors je ne pourrait pas poster de chapitre avant dimanche mais vu que je suis quelqu'un d'honnête (_lol sauf si on pari. J'deviens tout à fait malhonnête. L'argent c'est tout pour moi je suis pire que Gaea L'invocatrice (si tu connais la référence je t'aime encore plus)_) je posterais deux chapitres en même temps !

**Bisous et à Dimanche !**

**See you xx**


End file.
